


【授权翻译】Mischievous Friends / 恶友们

by AndrelWilliam, Ariadne_lio, LiviKate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Bad boy Otabek, Clubbing, Comeplay, Crack, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Drinking Games, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Crack, Hung Otabek, Jealous Yuri, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Violence, Never Have I Ever, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Rare Pairings, Recreational Drug Use, Seung-gil makes a big appearance, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Threesome- M/M/M, ace Phichit, daddybek, dj otabek, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_lio/pseuds/Ariadne_lio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviKate/pseuds/LiviKate
Summary: 滑冰选手们在雷欧的生日派对上玩“我从没有做过”游戏，结果知道了奥塔别克是个多坏的坏男孩。这让尤里和奥塔别克全身心相爱了，而且千方百计地让奥塔别克引诱他纯洁的小老虎堕落了。或者坏男孩奥塔别克就是尤里•普利赛提的菜。





	1. Never Have I Ever / 我从没干过

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mischievous Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783203) by [LiviKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviKate/pseuds/LiviKate). 



> Beta：Ariadne_lio
> 
> 译者注：本章Never Have I ever游戏是国外比较常见的祝酒游戏：几个人一起玩，从某个人开始，说Never have I ever+加一件事，然后如果其他人做过这件事的话，那个人就要把手指头合上一个，十个手指头最先合上的就输了，说明他做过最多朋友们说的事

这是一个糟糕的主意。它又蠢、又傻而且幼稚，而尤里完全不知道这一切是怎么开始的。

这是雷奥的生日派对，他的朋友（还有尤里，姑且这样算上）几乎都在休赛季飞到了美国来庆祝。派对本身真是疯狂，奥塔别克完全放纵自己成了整个活动的DJ。尤里不怎么介意，尽管他想要呆在他最好的朋友的身边——这个他总是想靠近的人，而他也喜欢听奥塔创作的音乐。奥塔让雷奥当了一小会的DJ，教他怎么调音作为送给他的生日礼物。这太糟糕了，但每次他犯错的时候，每个人都善意地笑了笑。雷奥比频闪灯更为明亮的笑声感染了他巨大的后院里的人群。

直到他们安顿下来已经是黎明了。只有雷奥外国的朋友在这儿，他们在他的房子中寄住一晚。奥塔别克最终回到了尤里的身旁，这时间恰好——因为尤里已经喝了一点啤酒，他稍微往右靠了靠，把头放在了贝卡的肩膀上。

他们都歪歪斜斜地围坐在雷奥的客厅里，小口地喝着酒，还有聊天。正当此时，披集用行动证明了他玩心依旧。

“我们来玩游戏！”他边摁着Snapchat边喊道，好像这是他的主场，“我们来玩‘我从没干过’！（Never Have I Ever）”

“这是个好主意！”维克多大声喊道，把水杯塞进了勇利的手里，与此同时尤里对奥塔别克抱怨：“这真是个糟糕的注意。”奥塔别克只是笑了笑，点头表示同意。

但是大家都同意了建议，而他们很快都坐了下来，把饮料夹在双腿之间或者放了下来，举起了双手（显然，除了尤里）。

“我先开始！”披集欢快地说，而尤里一直为他无穷无尽的活力所惊叹。现在已经是凌晨一点了，谁不会累呢？“我从没有过性经验！”每个人都叹了口气而几乎所有玩家都放下了一根手指。披集坏笑着，这个一针见血的小混蛋。尤里缩了缩肩膀，试图把自己的十根指头藏起来。他瞥向光虹——另一个最年轻的滑冰选手，尽管他至少有18岁了——他也放下了一根手指。在雷奥轻咬着他的耳朵，让自己的男友咯咯地傻笑的时候，尤里撇开了目光。

“我猜轮到我了。”维克多夸张地说着，好像他在游戏开始之后就跃跃欲试了。“嗯我上过床，但是我从没试过3P。”他说，随后紧紧盯着克里斯。这个瑞士男人只是耸了耸肩，然后放下了一根手指。

“不要装作我们没有邀请过你一样。”他说罢维克多大笑起来。

“那么，我从没被邀请过3P。”勇利笑着说，而维克多噘着嘴望着他，不情愿地放下了一根手指。

“这个可以改变的，勇利。”克里斯说，对着勇利抛了个媚眼，念他的名字的时候以最妖娆的方式舔了一圈嘴唇。尤里耸了耸肩。

“光虹。”胜生提醒道，转换了话题得以让游戏继续。

“唔，那么，我想我从没嗑过药？”他犹豫地说，好像他不知道那是不是一个好选择。围坐的人只有少数放下了手指，而尤里仍然十指都在。

“我从没嗑过大麻以外的东西。”雷奥说，当克里斯放下另一根手指的时候没人觉得奇怪。

“我从没被逮捕过。”承吉说道，这让尤里对他是个隐藏起来的连环杀手的假设破灭了——又或者并没有？他往奥塔别克的方向靠紧了一些，年长的滑冰选手就伸出一只胳膊揽着他，温柔地着他的肩膀。

“我从没和女孩做过。”埃米尔说，意味深长地看着米凯莱，尤里翻了个白眼。

“我从没和男孩做过！”萨拉也意味深长地看着米拉。尤里尤里很无语的看着他的朋友这个老妖婆的脸红的如同她的头发。

轮到了米凯莱，他坐在下一位，但他看起来有点不知所措。大家都笑了起来而他花了一点时间组织语言。

“唔，”他说，摇着自己的头，在尴尬地瞥过埃米尔之前关切地望了一眼妹妹，“呃，我从来没有野战过？”他说，脸上露出实在想不到更好的说辞的表情。

“你是意大利人诶！”克里斯不敢置信地喊道，激起了大家又笑了起来。

尤里把自己努力地缩成一个球以降低存在感，他意识到他是在场唯一十根手指都留着的人，甚至是披集都放下了一根手指。尤里没有什么禁欲的理由，他只是太年轻，他想。然而，这仍然很尴尬了。他不愿意被当成小孩，但就目前游戏展现的一切来说，他基本与婴儿无异。

他气鼓鼓地缩成一团，抬起头看到米拉绕到奥塔别克的后面，在另一边戳他。他绕过自己的朋友瞪着她，但她的脸上露出一个恶作剧的笑。

“你会喜欢这个的。”她在奥塔别克身后诡异地说。她回到了围圈中然后宣布：“我从来没有对尤里•普利赛提心动。”

尤里沉下脸盯着所有人，希望有某个人放下手指。光虹的确脸颊上满是红晕，而承吉也是，但没有什么表情变化。奥塔别克在他身旁轻轻笑了，而尤里转过头看着他的脸，瞪着看他做的事情。但是这不是一个嘲笑，而是他发自内心流露出来的温柔笑容。尤里也笑了，只有一点点，一小会儿迷失在他朋友的双眼中了，想着或许奥塔别克会为他放下一根手指。

“奥塔别克，轮到你了。”有人提醒道，而尤里没注意到是谁。他凝视着，注意力全放在贝卡耳尖染上了一小块粉红色，只有他认出来的那种红晕。

“我已经出局了。”奥塔别克说，向着大家耸了耸肩。围着他们的朋友滑冰同行和熟人们用不同程度的惊讶和不敢置信的眼神看着这个哈萨克斯坦人。大家好一阵子才反应过来奥塔别克话中的意思。

“什么？”尤里惊叫道，在一秒之内就丧失了所有的冷静自持，“你已经出局了？”奥塔别克只是耸耸肩，平静地看着他周围的人。“你已经出局了而我还举着我的所有指头？”

“这不是什么大问题。”奥塔别克说，尽管他嘴角已经露出一丝微笑。

“你玩过3P？”光虹惊讶地小声问道。

“哥们，你都没告诉过我，”雷奥听上去有点受伤。

“你被进过局子？！”维克多大叫起来，“而我还让我的小儿子和你混在一起！勇利，我们真是对糟糕的父母！”

“我不是你儿子，”尤里本能地低吼道，然后再转过头看着奥塔别克，“你怎么做到的，只过了十个人。”

“我只有十根手指。”他说，而有些人诧异地笑着，但尤里知道奥塔别克在他安静的外表下有多狂野的内心。

“解释。”他命令道，双手交叠，离开奥塔别克走了几步好把他从头到脚打量一遍。

“一次我去了一家酒吧，”奥塔别克耸了耸肩，“我在那里遇到了一对情侣，一个男孩和一个女孩，而他们喜欢我。”他抬起五根手指，一边指着一边数，“做爱，和男孩，和女孩，被邀请3P，有过3P。”当他意识到所有人都在盯着他看的时候他的耳尖再次开始变红，但是他自己必须和尤里解释。“我们嗑了一点摇头丸，不过我不是很乐意。”他又举起了两根手指，代表嗑药和强烈的药，“我们在公园里野战结果被警察抓住了。”另外两根手指伸了出来，凑齐了九根。

尤里已经在完全惊呆的边缘了。

“你一个晚上干了以上所有的事情？”奥塔别克开始扭来扭去，毋庸置疑的对所有人都把注意力集中在他身上这一点感到很不舒服。他不经常是那种引人注目的人。显然，除了他享受狂野的性爱之时。

“那你最后一项呢？”米拉调侃地问着。然后贝卡真的脸红了，低下了头。

“我确是对尤里•普利赛提心动了。”

这令尤里合上了嘴，他的精神从剑拔弩张进到了难以置信。当他痛苦地意识到他所有的朋友熟识的人都围在自己身边，他试图让自己冷静下来，但他知道他自己的脸红得像个番茄。

“好吧，”他说，溜回奥塔别克身边，“我想这没问题。”

“好，我们继续玩，我来开始。”维克多呼了一口气说道，眼睛移到了奥塔别克身上，脸上露出假笑，“我成人之后从没和17岁的孩子睡过。”奥塔别克翻了个白眼然后依然举着十根手指，而所有人都在看着他。大多数人在笑，尤里只是阴沉着脸。

“嘿，”尤里悄悄地问，当众人谈论和闲聊的主题又转回派对本身。当奥塔别克转过脸的时候，他没有挪开头，这让两个人的脸仅有几英寸的距离了。“你经常做那些事情吗？”奥塔别克认真地考虑着答案。

“不是全部，我不喜欢嗑药磕过度，我只进了几次局子——”

“几次？”尤里低声叫道，手指威慑性地掐住了他大腿，奥塔别克适当地缩了一下。

“我从未被起诉过，当我做大部分这些事情的时候，我还是未成年。”他为自己这样辩护到，同时他将手附在尤里的手上引导着他松开手并贴在自己的大腿上。

“你就是个小流氓。”尤里感觉有点无法呼吸了，奥塔别克的嘴角露出洋洋得意的微笑。

“你喜欢。”他用他的那种低沉的嗓音说道，让尤里打了个寒战，“小混混和小流氓，听起来很配。”

尤里深呼吸了一次，让自己不要显得太饥渴得可悲。

“你打算吻我吗？”他问道，语气中有一点害怕但充满期待。

“不会在所有人面前。”对方回答道，转过头示意朋友们人们还在他们身边。他所做的只有微微蠕动了一下嘴唇，让尤里更容易想象着他倾斜着，用嘴唇吻住他。“但是你应该今晚和我待在一起。”尤里噎住了，稍微往后退了退。

“我……我不能，贝卡，我不能。”他结结巴巴地说，突然想着自己的亮粉色豹纹内裤，他还没有长出胸毛，他不确定自己是否已经准备好实践他在网上天天浏览的那些东西了。

“只是睡觉，”奥塔别克安慰他，温柔地握住他大腿上的尤里的手，“你只有17岁，我明白。”

“还有4个月就满18岁了。”尤里飞快地说。

“你无论花多久准备都可以。”奥塔别克说着，一只手撩拨起他黏在脸颊的金发发尾。

“你还会和其他人上床吗？”尤里问，轻轻地努着嘴，语气试图表现得自己不那么在意。

“只要你不想要，我就不会。”贝卡回答道，他的手滑到了尤里的头发里面，触碰着他柔软的脸颊，“只要你也只和我在一起。”

“你是我唯一想要和之在一起的人。”尤里直白地说。

“没有其他人，”对方许下诺言，“你是唯一的。”尤里轻盈愉快地笑了，在自己的头发的掩护下快速的、纯洁地在他的嘴唇下点了一下，这是尤里的初吻。

他们最终分开，回到了队伍之中而此时所有人都突然看向了他们。尤里交叠着双手，撩起黏在脸上的一小节头发。奥塔别克只是把手再次环住他，让他依偎在自己怀里。游戏继续开始了，而在每次奥塔别克用拇指轻轻扫过他的臀部的时候，尤里都挣扎着不要脸红。

“嘿，”年长的男孩低语，凑近了他的耳朵低声私语，“下一次我们再玩这个游戏，或许你也能承认做过其中一两件事情。”尤里的心脏跳得更猛烈了，想象着他们可以一起做的全部事情。

“不要3P。”他说，太大声了。所有他的朋友，对，朋友，都围着他笑了起来，但是承吉盯着手机头也不抬毫无预兆的说“那可真是太遗憾了”。


	2. Fuck Yes I Have/我他妈干过

“这越来越无聊了。”尤里抱怨着，又喝了一杯然后往奥塔别克的大腿上凑得更近，他的腿总是或多或少地岔开了。他基本没办法参与到“我从没做过”之中，因为很显然在场的所有人都只喜欢黄段子而且他们也差不多就说那些了。

“尤里奥说得对。”披集下令，忽略了一声“那不是我的名字”的抱怨。“我们来玩新的游戏，‘我他妈干过’怎么样？这和‘我从没干过’完全相反，你要说出你做过而你认为其他人没做过的事情。”

“听起来很酷，我们来玩吧！”雷奥兴奋地说，所以基本就像是他说的那样。“谁再要一杯吗？”尤里和其他几个人举起了他的空杯子，然后雷奥把它们收了起来。尤里的头美妙地晕晕乎乎着，而他的皮肤也感觉暖烘烘的。他愉快地沉醉在酒精里面，亦或者是，尤里让自己愉快地把自己在大家面前放开了。

“我不认为我会喜欢这个游戏。”奥塔别克对着他平静地说道，轻轻地把年轻的男孩撑起来。奥塔别克双腿交叠地坐在地板上，而尤里的肩膀就靠在他的一条大腿上，他的头搁在另一条上。

“为什么不？你可能会赢呢。”尤里抱怨着，尽管他正用纤细的手指勾勒着他伙伴的脸颊上硬朗的线条，流露出发自内心的开心和愉悦。

“这是在把我自己的事情告诉所有人。”奥塔别克说着，脸上的表情有些难过。尤里咧嘴一笑，这个冷峻少年充满着秘密。他咯咯笑着，因为他很确定他是这个房间里唯一一个奥塔别克乐意去分享自己的私事的人。

“好了，游戏开始！”雷奥手拿着酒回到了房间。他把酒杯还给了各自的主人，而尤里接过之后喝了一大口。

“这是啥？”尤里问道，一时间都忘了让声音像人们习惯地那样尖酸。

“只是朗姆酒和可乐。”雷奥坐回了光虹面前的地板上，挨着他的膝盖。

“尤里，如果你要继续喝的话，还是起来吧。”维克多说。他今天晚上特别有责任心，以负责任的维克多为标准来说，“我不想你被呛死。”

尤里抱怨着但没啥想起来的想法，这就是为什么等到奥塔别克抓着他的裤腰带，把他往自己腿上拽，用一只手环住他的胸膛他让紧紧地坐在自己的大腿中间，靠着自己的时候，尤里吓得尖叫了一声。他的饮料在杯子里猛烈地摇晃，但没洒出来，就像是奥塔别克做得那样，而他最终安分地靠在了这个哈萨克斯坦男孩宽阔、温暖的胸膛上了。他瞪了维克多一眼，因为后者一边揉着他的脸一边发出很讨厌的声音。炸猪排饭完全没有帮助，只是告诉尤里他自己笑起来的时候有漂亮。怪胎们。

“我开始了，因为这是我的生日。”雷奥获胜般地举起了他的杯子，“我他妈二十一岁啦！”欢呼声应声而起，而大多数人都喝了一口，只剩下光虹、埃米尔和米拉面面相觑。尤里却是闭上了眼睛，专心致志地感受奥塔别克笑起来的时候胸膛摇摆的感觉。

“米凯莱，你好安静啊，你为什么不说一个？”雷奥开口说道，忽略了他男朋友不满的表情。

光虹把头贴过去靠着雷奥后脑勺，头发交织在一起，温柔地摩挲着对方。他的脸颊因为酒精和兴奋而红得发烫。他天性害羞，但是在游戏的过程中越发摆脱拘束。有时候他甚至说出了自己和雷奥干的那些疯狂的事情，自己说得越来越害羞，但同时也沾沾自喜。尤里觉得他越来越喜欢这个小鬼了。

“我他妈——”米凯莱想了半天，慢慢地说，“干过架。”

奥塔别克喝了一口。

“真的吗，奥塔别克？”维克多说，看上去挺好奇的但更多地还是担心，“你和谁打过架？”

“别人。”这是个简短的回答。

“这可不算是个答案。”维克多警告着，“而且如果你要和我的儿子约会，我应该知道这些事情。”

“我不是你儿子。”尤里再一次生气地强调着，但是维克多微妙的威胁看上去取得了预料中的效果，奥塔别克慎重地点了点头。尤里看着他这样有点生气。

“哈萨克斯坦对于同志来说不是一块净土，”奥塔别克低下头，吻在了自己的男朋友的太阳穴上，“而我得照顾好自己。”

维克多点了点头接受了，而尤里艰难地尝试着控制自己猛烈的心跳，因为幻想中的浴血战斗的奥塔别克实在是太性感了。

“喔，那啥，”雷奥开始兴致勃勃地说，“有一次我们在几个比赛中离开一个俱乐部，其实我们一开始进不去但是阿尔金认识那个DJ。而一个家伙，特别高的家伙，走过来摸了他的屁股一把，而他立刻转过身揍翻了他。左脸，那个家伙像一堆砖那样倒下了。那可是太酷了！”雷奥说，脸上和嘴唇沾满酒气，头耷拉在他男朋友的膝盖上，“我仍然不敢相信你的手没破，整个俱乐部都听到了超大、超酷的拳击声。”

“我知道怎么挥拳。”他简短地说，尤里试着不去想那么做太性感。

“很好，”披集含糊地喝着酒说，“现在俄罗斯的小混混有了一个厉害的保镖。”然而奥塔别克和尤里只是相视一笑，接着他低下头蹭了蹭尤里的鼻子，就像是一只小猫一样而不像是一个能一拳击倒一个壮汉的男人。

“我们继续，”雷奥看着他的另一半说着，“宝贝，你想来吗？”

“好，我想到了一个好的点子，”光虹坏笑着开口了，“因为我最好是这里唯一一个和寿星睡过的人。”光虹说着，嗓音有一丝紧张的颤抖。

奥塔别克清了清他的喉咙，小小地抿了一口酒，郑重其事地看着雷奥。

“雷奥？！”光虹倒吸了一口冷气，紧紧地抓着男朋友的垡头把他的头扭过来看向自己。尤里看向他的肩膀，看到他男朋友的耳朵有点变粉了。尤里仍然没习惯他有了一个男朋友，他不知道怎么对待他的前任们，他不知道怎么处理自己胃里翻腾起来的嫉妒的苦水。

“很多年以前，”雷奥说，挣脱了年轻的男友的束缚跪在他面前，“当我们一起在加利福尼亚训练的时候。”

“只有一次，”贝卡补充道，瞥到尤里挑起了眉毛，他看上去很不舒服。

“还有，”雷奥凑近了光虹，给他像是甜菜一样通红的脸颊一个吻，“他教给了我如何做那些你很喜欢的事情。”然而年少的滑冰选手睁大了眼睛。

“那些事情？”他问道，而雷奥欢快地点着头。光虹无力地瞥了奥塔别克一眼：“谢了。”

奥塔别克只是认真地点了点头。

“那些事情是啥？”克里斯好奇地问，双手托腮。

“我不能解释，但是它改变了我的生活！阿尔金，你来告诉他们！”雷奥说着，眼睛紧紧盯着光虹，手来回揉搓着他的大腿。

“我不知道你在说什么。”奥塔别克简单地回答。

“喔，拜托了贝卡！”克里斯呜咽着。

“别！”尤里猛然向前低吼着，“别这么叫他。”奥塔别克伸出一只胳膊搂住了他的胸膛。

“我不记得我给你展示了什么，”他安静地回答道，“我懂得很多事情。”

“你不记得了？”雷奥看上起有点受伤，“就是你用舌头做的那事儿？”奥塔别克面不改色。“我叫得特别大声。”

“你在很多事情上都叫得特别大声。”奥塔别克挑了一下一边的眉毛。

其他人看着这更像是一群网球明星而不是花滑舞者的，一来一往的全过程，，脸上都露出了幸灾乐祸的坏笑。

“你那时候多大？”尤里问着，转过身看着他。奥塔别克盯着他左耳后面，什么也没说。“你18岁的时候回到了阿拉木图，你去了美国之后去加拿大训练了两年。所以那时候你比我现在还年轻。”奥塔别克仍然沉默着，尤里强压着怒火：“你、那、时、多、大？”

“看啊，勇利，他们第一次吵架。”维克多惊叹着，“拍张照片，我要做剪贴簿。”

“15岁，或许16岁。”奥塔别克最终承认了，尤里更紧紧地盯着他了，“雷奥那时候也是这个年纪，这不奇怪。”

“哇，奥塔别克，”披集举着在他的手机笑着，“你还真放荡。”

哈萨克斯坦人的脸上仍然毫无变化，但是尤里能感觉到他的肩膀轻微地蜷缩起来。

“你他妈闭嘴，披集！”尤里低吼着，猛然朝着另一个男孩咆哮，“你不准那样说他。”

“这不是什么坏事，”披集飞快地说，安慰地伸出手，“我的意思是，你经验丰富。”

“无论怎样，”奥塔别克说，但他更紧地抱着尤里，紧紧抱着的双手颤抖着让他更靠近自己的胸膛，“我是个孩子的时候我就去了很多地方，我遇上过非常多不同类型的人。”

“没关系，”尤里坚定地说，抬着下巴看向所有人，“他现在是我的，任何人对他有意见就是对我有意见。”维克多和克里斯都嗤之以鼻，没有丝毫威慑力。“而且你们所有人不准幻想和谈论我男朋友的性生活，就是不准想它了。”

“最后一件事情？”雷奥问道，尤里瞪着他。“这很重要，”他强调，给了尤里一个从光虹那儿学来的可怜巴巴的眼神。

“好吧。”尤里说道，吹起来一撮他脸上的头发。奥塔别克伸手缠住了它，然后把它别到了尤里的耳朵后面。“这是最后一件事情，然后你们就停止调侃我的混蛋男朋友的性生活了。”

“他的屌，”雷奥夸张地说道，“真的很大。”

维克多尖叫起来，光虹无奈地哀嚎着，奥塔别克把自己的脸埋在了男朋友的头发里，萨拉给了米拉二十刀，而尤里可能想象不到，但是他很确定李承吉自言自语地小声说了句“老天爷啊”。


	3. Hoe Off/鬼王

“听上去我们需要一个‘鬼王’。”米拉坏笑着宣布。

“一个啥？”雷奥又喝完一杯，即使他在一两杯之前就不应该继续喝了。今天是他的生日，他在本国第一个合法饮酒的日子，没有人想要阻止他。

“一个‘鬼王’，就是去决定谁是最大的鬼王的游戏。”米拉说着，好像这是一个很好的主意，或者让这一切不会这么糟糕地结束。

“我不知道这个游戏。”米凯莱谨慎地说道，害怕从他妹妹得知些什么。

“我加入。”克里斯说，很惊讶完全没人反应。

“为什么不呢？”维克多也说，他可能是今天晚上头一次从炸猪排饭的背上下来。

“显而易见地还有奥塔别克。”米拉像是游戏的主导者说着。

“我们怎么玩？”维克多在他的座位上蠕动，像是贵宾犬一样。他或许就是，尤里心想。这就可以解释很多问题了。

“你，克里斯，奥塔别克会玩，除非还有谁觉得他们能接受挑战？”米拉在所有人面前扫视了一圈，看到每个人都摇了摇头，眼神里充满了害怕和兴奋。“很好，所以很简单，我们将会给出一些事情我们觉得你们其中的某个人会做的。如果你做过，就喝一口。如果你没做，你就跳过一次。如果没人喝酒，那这次就不算数。五次跳过，否则你就出局了。最后一个人就是最大的鬼王！”

“你在哪里想出这些东西？”尤里抱怨着，“如果贝卡不愿意，他才不玩这些愚蠢的游戏。”奥塔别克慎重地考虑着，看了一眼克里斯和维克多热情的样子。

“小心，阿尔金。”克里斯的语气像是个头牌牛郎，“维克多和我可比你多了差不多十年经验，这可能会很尴尬哦。”

奥塔别克低下了头，把剩下的酒一饮而尽，随后平静地看着他。“我先开始，”他用手背擦了擦嘴唇，“算我一个。”

“耶！”米拉不怀好意地鼓掌，“雷奥，你能给奥塔别克再拿一杯吗？”雷奥摇摇晃晃地站起来，晃悠到了厨房。

“你做什么都很强硬。”尤里不满地嘀咕着，在奥塔别克的腿上扭动着。他把自己暖烘烘的额头抵在了他另一半的脖颈上，听着他稳健的心跳声。

“你做得很好，尤拉？”他非常小声地问着，他的头碰到了他的背的中间。俄罗斯人颤抖着，这些随意的碰触和情话仍然对他很新鲜。这并不是说他们以前没有做过，他们做过。但是现在他们在一起，约会，成为男友，所以这一切都感觉太不一样了，即使是真的是同样的事情。尤里被自己的循环逻辑困扰着，他的头昏昏沉沉。他归咎于酒精，想要喝一点水了。

“怎么样，宝贝。”他说，试着改变了称呼，发觉他的舌头很甜。“我很好。”他给男友的喉咙上烙下一个吻，然后感受着他吞咽的动作。他起身笨拙地站起来，侧身靠在他的身上，一只肩膀挨在他的胳膊下，这么长时间以来头一次有了希望自己仍然比他矮的想法。

雷奥带了他的饮料回来，然后奥塔别克接过了它，手臂不再绕着尤里的背了。他小小地抿了一口，做了个表情，他的嘴角也是那个味道了。

“谢谢。”他说，因为他很有礼貌，而且除了尤里以外没有人会知道他不喜欢这样的。尤里把杯子从他的手中拿出来和自己的替换，把另一个放在一边。

“男孩们都准备好了吗？”米拉问着，对于精心策划这个糟糕的表演非常开心。尤里都不知道自己是怎么认识这些变态的。

“等等，所以我们只能说那些事？”萨拉傻笑着，“只能说性方面的事情？”

“对哒，”米拉突然说，“给予和承受算是两件不同的性事。”

“妈呀，好吧，”她大笑着，“吸别人的屌！”她用手捂着嘴哈哈大笑着，三个人都喝了酒，围着她笑。米凯莱用手捂住了自己的头。

“我妹妹刚刚说了屌，我妹妹刚刚说了屌。”他喃喃自语，埃米尔溜到了他的身边，关怀地拍了拍他的背。

“好样的，萨拉！”米拉笑着说，“从小处开局，我喜欢。还有呢？”

“被操屁股。”雷奥说道，三个人都喝酒了。

“操别人。”光虹跟上，他们也都喝了。

“69式。”三个人喝酒了。

“舔后穴，”埃米尔说道，所有人喝酒了，“被舔。”他们也喝了。

“留个吻痕。”光虹说道，他们都喝了酒而尤里看到奥塔别克翻了个白眼。

“换个劲爆点的，光虹！”尤里说，但是话语里并没有带着这么多的嘲笑，“快点说个够变态的词，要不然在我们找到乐子前他们都醉倒了。”

“对了，尤里，”米拉宛若天籁般的嗓音却散发着可怕的气息，“你来说点什么。你不想知道点你新男友的事情吗？”

尤里动摇了，但是也很紧张。他不知道他想知道些什么。他看向奥塔别克，看到了他眼神里的挑衅的神色，嘴角上也这样显露出来。

“束缚。”他说，而米拉欢呼起来。奥塔别克喝了一口，透过杯子边缘笑着看向他。而其他两人也喝了。

“被绑住还是绑别人？”雷奥问。

“或者两者都有？”米拉说道，而三个人又喝了一口。

“拳交。”萨拉又跟在她后面说。

“额滴老娘的基督耶稣呀，萨拉！”米凯莱呻吟了一声，起身溜进了厨房拿另一杯酒去了。埃米尔跟随在他身后，偷笑着。奥塔别克喝了一口，而其他两人没喝。

“讲真？”米拉盯着他就像是圣诞节早早到来了一样，他耸耸肩。

“其他BDSM的事情。”光虹小声地说。

“不够具体，”披集啧了一声，“拜托，光虹，用你的性癖碾压我们。”年轻的滑冰选手微微挺直了身子，咬紧了自己的嘴。

“打屁股，冰火两重天（temperature play），蒙眼play。”披集的下巴掉下来了，他看上去令人印象深刻。奥塔别克和克里斯都喝了三次，而维克多喝了两次。

“你跳过了一次，”米拉拍着手说着，“哪一项？”冰火两重天。“还有，恭喜光虹。”男孩害羞地低下头。她把目光转回到参与者们：“如果你让你的床伴一分钟内高潮就喝一口。”奥塔别克照做了。

“不可能，我不敢相信！”克里斯抗议着。

“你能给她打个电话，”奥塔别克懒洋洋地耸了耸肩，酒精让他的肩膀和舌头都麻痹了，“那仍然是她有过的最棒的一次。”

“这不公平，女孩们都很容易高潮的，而我从来不睡女孩。”克里斯抱怨着。

“我可是睡女孩的专家，而我都做不到。这算数。”米拉辩护到，而奥塔别克慢慢转向克里斯，嘴角露出一个性感的胜利微笑。然而哈萨克斯坦人马上感觉到尤里在他膝盖上颤抖着，伸出手臂紧紧地环绕住他的腰，用手环住他的臀部。

“如果你让你的床伴一小时内射四次就喝一口。”炸猪排饭洋洋得意地说，在维克多以胜利的姿态喝了一大口救的时候张开嘴吻咬着维克多的喉咙。然而奥塔别克也喝了。

“天哪，”披集捂着心脏叫着，“这听起来可不怎么好，太过了！”

“你被吓到了。”炸猪排饭说着，但尤里打了个寒战，这次是因为被恶心到了。

“唔，你们这些人真的好恶心。”他抱怨道。

“你只是嫉妒，很快你也会是了。”维克多说着，给了炸猪排胖乎乎的脸颊上大力地吻了一下。

奥塔别克在他的耳边低声细语：“是的，你也会是了。我也会这样对待你的。”他嗓音低沉，语气里充满了下流的邀约。

“操，贝卡。”尤里抱怨着，紧紧捏紧了贝卡的上衣让自己不要去摸他牛仔裤里面的大屌。

“现在克里斯和维克多各自跳过了三次。”米拉说着。

“如果你在做爱的时候哭出来就喝一次。”萨拉喊道，然后打了个嗝。奥塔别克喝了，而米拉和萨拉笑了起来。“当真？”萨拉兴奋地问着。

“拳交，伙计。”他摇着头脸上露出一个怀旧的笑容，“那不是很容易。”尤里转身的时候小声地不舒服地呜咽了一声，感觉到奥塔别克的阴茎在他大腿上抽动了一下。

“野战。”他说道，伸手揽住了男友的脖子。

“你刚才在想那个？”贝卡蠕动着嘴唇喃喃说着，蹭了蹭他的鼻子。

“不要调情，你在玩游戏。”披集说道，朝他们扔了个枕头。他们都笑了起来，吓到了他们的朋友们，因为其他人都不经常看到这两个人露出笑容。奥塔别克喝了一口，维克多没有喝。

“维克多出局了！”米拉宣布道，举起了手，“维克多是最小的鬼王！”

“现在我已经知道怎么玩了。”披集朝着他的杯子说着，而尤里和他一起笑着。泰国运动员满脸笑容，好像逗俄罗斯小混蛋开心就是他最伟大的成就了。

“比分是多少？”埃米尔问着，又看向了房间。

“克里斯跳过了四次，而奥塔别克一次都没有。”

“我能说一个吗？”维克多问道，摇晃着他丈夫的肩膀。

“嗯，我想可以。”米拉耸了耸肩。

“好！”维克多勾勒出一个心形的笑容而尤里感觉到大事不妙，“如果你有过电话性爱或者Skype性爱就喝一口。”

克里斯喝了，而这么久以来，奥塔别克第一次没喝。

“喔？你现在不那么性感了，是吗？”克里斯嘲笑着，“没试过电话性爱？”

“这会改变的！”尤里斩钉截铁地说，眼神深邃地幻想着奥塔别克在他的屏幕上，为了他抚弄着自己。奥塔别克把他拉近了一些，把自己的脸和喘息声都埋进了金发男友的脖颈里。

雷奥和光虹都在笑着，而雷奥放下了他的酒杯和他的男友一起挨着坐在了沙发上，他们两个越黏越紧。他们在小声讨论着电话性爱，而光虹又一次害羞地红了脸。

“我想到了一个好点子，”雷奥说着，手搂着自家男友的头，“和你爱的人上过床的话就喝一口。”克里斯喝了，而奥塔别克没喝。

“这也会改变的。”他小声地说着，刚刚好整个房间的人都能听得到。围坐在一起的朋友们顿时爆发出兴奋的尖叫，但是尤里不在意他们。他不介意他们都看到了一切，或者是他们明目张胆地嘲笑他。他只是搂着自家男朋友的脖子，然后给了他一个吻。一个热切渴望的、充满爱意的深吻。奥塔别克放下了自己的杯子，把手伸进尤里的头发让他贴得自己更近。金发男孩在他的唇边喘息着，感受着他的舌头滑进两人的口唇之间。

尤里转过了头，跨坐在了他的身上，而奥塔别克帮着他，一只手托在了他的屁股上。

“好了，你们两个够啦。”猪排饭说道。要不是披集又向他们扔了一个枕头他们可能都不会分开。尤里又浪费了一点时间，只是盯着贝卡的嘴，肿胀的嘴唇技巧娴熟。

“操！”他呻吟着，又给了他一个青涩的吻，在贝卡把他们拉开到合适的距离之前。他瞥向维克多和炸猪排饭，一道忧虑的表情在他害羞的红晕之下浮现出来。维克多只是醉醺醺地大笑着，对着剪贴簿惊叹着喊着“woo~~”。而炸猪排饭是盯着他们的人，皱着眉头露出一丝严肃的忧虑。

“如果你试过没做保护措施，喝一口。”他简短地说，非常严肃。克里斯喝了，而奥塔别克没喝。“如果你劈过腿的话就喝一口。”没人喝酒。“如果你得过性病，喝一口。”克里斯喝了一口，而奥塔别克没有。“太好了。”他说完了，满意地点了点头。尤里的脸烧了起来，被这样精心地照顾，他的内心实在是感觉很不舒服。

“好了在这个激动人心的时刻，克里斯和奥塔别克僵持中！”米拉宣布道，而她已经把自己的头放在了萨拉的膝枕上，意大利女孩用手指卷着她的头发。

“我有一个好点子。”尤里说着，把头转向自己的男朋友，用手撩进了他的头发里，“如果你想着我射了，就喝一口。”

克里斯抱怨着他们真的是太恶心太不公平了，而奥塔别克喝了一口，举杯夸张地致敬的同时每个人都欢呼最大的鬼王诞生了。他喝了一大口之后给了尤里一个充满着朗姆酒味道的吻。而尤里在亲吻的间隙瞥到李承吉将剩下的饮料都倒在了地上。


End file.
